STEFAN and VLADIMIR
by Draco's water melon LoL
Summary: Have you ever wondered? ...


I don't own Twilight. But i wish i own Edward, and occasionally Carlisle and Stefan since i'm into blonds ;) ...

i hope someone will like this :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once upon a time, he was a human.

But that was a very long time ago.

So long that his human memories had faded away completely.

As he watches himself in the mirror all he can see is perfection. Time didn't leave trace on him, his face was forever young and beautiful. His pale blond hair would make him look like an angel only if not for the burgundy red eyes. They were the most apparent mark of what he was.

In so many centuries that he wandered the Earth he has seen and experienced so many things, met plenty of his kind. Many female vampires wanted him.

But still, watching his dazzling reflection he wonders what he looked like when he was a human. Surely, he was good looking so that's why he's extremely gorgeous now. Maybe human girls were crazy about him, and he wonders if he knew his preference even then.

What life had he had, what did he do?

Probably something big which had a part of creating him for ruling, making a leader. Every inch of his skin screamed power. His confidence was evident in the way he talked, walked, fought. He had a great knowledge and the years made him wise beyond imagination.

Truly, he was made to rule. His posture had a noble touch, elegant and graceful in all his glory. Like a king.

Yet, the throne wasn't his.

The mere thought makes him bitter and the hunger for revenge burns in him mixed together with the one for blood. He is waiting for a chance, a tiny flaw like a crack on the big old tree which he will use to sneak inside in the right moment and destroy the tree. Destroy the _Volturi_.

He turned away from the mirror and glided to the nearby window in a speed of a human he no longer was.

Indeed, it was such a long time ago.

So long that he didn't even remember what was the color of his eyes. Maybe they were gray. That would suit him well. Cold, deep, powerful shade of gray.

Like the sky outside the strange framed window where he now stood admiring the sight of an Autumn twilight. Beside him rested Vladimir, as dark as he was pale. But inside too there was something dark in him.

Maybe that's one of many things that attracted him in Vladimir, other than his beautiful face or his incredible charm.

Yes, many females wanted Stefan. But all he ever wanted was Vladimir. And the other way around. They were each others mates, in many ways.

Their level of connection was brilliant, how they knew and understood each other so well. Many were fascinated by the way when one of them speaks the other is able to finish or fulfill his thoughts. And maybe some even suspected that they were more than companions. Stefan and Vladimir were always mysterious and secretive so they could never know for sure, only wonder ...

And yes, Stefan did wonder if his preferences were like this when he was human - if he preferred males then too. Maybe he did, but as a vampire it just comes so natural that it makes him wonder further if there are more of them who chose a member of the same sex.

Since vampires have advantages like not eating food and therefore not using bathroom the anal penetration is as normal as anything. It's a bliss, the way their bodies blend together perfectly in pure extacy, driven by their paranormal senses. In those moments, he doesn't think about his lost human memories. He enjoys the intense feelings, smells and sensations he's experiencing. And those are some of the best memories he possess. It's all that matters, all he wants.

Almost.

Vladimir notices the nostalgia in his eyes and puts a calming arm on his shoulder while speaking comforting words that hold the weight of power and domination in every syllable: ,,One day the throne will be ours again''.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review, i'd like to know what you think ...

xx water melon :)


End file.
